A Whole New World
by lindi
Summary: Vecienna Primo was a young girl trying to make a new life. Blink found her at the same time something very exciting yet dangerous occured. Can he protect himself, and the new love he has found?
1. Prologue

A Whole New World  
  
Prologue  
  
Everything was falling into place. Plans were going just as they were supposed be going. This was now the critical part of the plan. From here on out it has to be perfect. There is not much room for mistakes. No more miscalculations or slip ups. It has to go just right in order to be successful...  
  
'This is my chance to get out of this place and go somewhere where I can be free. No more scrounging for meals, no more begging for a place to stay, and no more mass sicknesses from our bad conditions,' thought the young girl as she lay quietly in her bed. She rolled over as she thought of the night, just like this one where she was lying on her back looking up at the stars, when the idea came to her. It was brilliant! Foolproof! Genius! It HAD to work. Ever since mom and dad were taken away from her because they caught the terrible disease of leprosy, she had been orphaned and although she had family all over the island, she couldn't quench the longing she had in her heart to get out to a land of freedom. Of opportunity. If only there were a way...  
  
She saw herself just a few short weeks earlier sitting on a bench in the church service when the American missionary told of his land. Of how all people could worship who they wanted when they wanted, how people could go to get medical attention that actually worked. That was when she knew she wanted to go to that kind of place.  
  
Plans had been made. She had rationed out her meals and taken part of each serving and stored it for her journey. She was going to buy a boat. She didn't know where she was going. If all her calculations and estimates were correct and if she proved as true to the navigation of her boat as she thought she was, she should reach a place called the coast of California in approximately one month.  
  
Time drew closer...DISCOVERED! By her aunt! REFUSAL! She can't go? She cries. All her labor and planning...useless! But no! she is determined to succeed! She must just be overly cautious. It can still be done.  
  
With a jolt, she was back to the present. Just two days earlier she had landed on the coast to an area called California. No one really lived out there...no cities like she had heard about America...then she heard about a wagon going east for supplies...anyone need a ride? She had signed up. They would be leaving in the morning so she must be rested. With a smile on her face, she sighed, and thought as sleep claimed her, 'I did it. I am in America..." 


	2. The Long Journey

A.N. This origination for this story was inspired from the trip I took with my senior class to Pohnpei, Micronesia. After seeing some of the conditions there, I just wondered how someone would feel coming from there to here, the United States. After talking to some of the people there, I found out that coming to the states was like a dream for them, but only something that could happen in a fairy tale unless you were to join the American military. I observed the people. They live in poverty and they are content. There are those, however, who long for the change and who long for the experience to come to the United States and to be part of it here. They do go through some emotional trials though such as leaving family behind, although they don't always know their family. Just the fact that they are leaving behind the only land they have ever known is enough to make them reconsider their dreams. Throughout this story, I will try to initiate as many trials they can go thru but in a fun way. I would like to say thank you for reading this part of my chapter. Read on and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the newsies but I do own Vecienna Primo and lindi. Petals owns herself but I'm just using her with her permission as one of my characters.  
  
A Whole New World  
  
Chapter One  
  
The next day dawned bright and beautiful. Vecienna Primo awoke with a song in her heart. Today was the day! Today she left for the east coast of AMERICA to a place called New York! She quickly rolled up the mat that she had been provided to sleep on for the past two nights. A quick trip to the water hole allowed her to freshen up and change her clothes before the set out on their journey. She all of a sudden became very conscious of herself and those around her. Even all these work hardened, weathery, suntanned people had much lighter skin than she did. And their clothes! Their dirty, soiled clothes that looked like they had been through a monsoon or two were a stark contrast from the intricate, homemade design of her own skirt. She did not have time to dwell on these thoughts however, because she was soon hustled into the back of the covered wagon. As they headed out, Vecienna stared out in wide-eyed wonder of everything. Everything out there was so green! But it was not the same kind of greenery as her home. The thought of her homeland of Pohnpei, Micronesia that she left behind brought a stab of loneliness for her people. She had had no closure about the fate of her parents and that fact just dug into her heart like a dagger determined to rip out her will and destroy it. On top of that, no one had even come to try and stop her from coming to the States. Obviously they didn't really want her. She tried to shake these thoughts away as much as she could and told herself to look ahead and not behind. As she tried, she was mostly successful, but a bit of the dagger still remained embedded in the corner of her heart.  
  
Three days had passes by since the wagon party had embarked. The beautiful weather had changed to dreary and rainy. "The rain in America is different from the rain in Pohnpei. It makes things COLD!" The concept of cold rain was something unheard of and totally incredible to Vecienna. The scenery had also grown dull and overused. It was all the same. She had heard that once they got into Texas and Oklahoma, things would change a bit as far as scenery is concerned. Thus with her newfound sense of cold and the dreary scenery, she found herself cooped up for five long days in the back of a covered wagon with an old, fat, burly man who drank too much liquor. He spent most of his days passed out on the floor of the wagon, enabling his unbearable stench to linger. At night time, he would wake up, go outside and vomit, and start the whole cycle over again. Drink and pass out at night, sleep all day, and so on. Vecienna began to wonder what she had gotten herself into. Were all people in America like this? Yes, some of the wagon leaders seemed nice, but she hadn't really gotten a chance to see them and interact with them. "I'll just have to be on my guard," she thought with a firm set to her chin. She looked like a determined woman and determined she was. She was not going to regret her decision to come to this land of freedom...if only she could get out of this wagon!  
  
Days turned into weeks and before Vecienna knew what was happening, they were crossing what they called the Brooklyn Bridge. Astounded at seeing such a structure she ventured to ask the for once sober fat man, "Sir, where are we?" The fat man just grinned a chubby, near toothless grin, and said, "Well, little missy, we are here in the great state of New York. We will soon be in New York City!" New York City, New York!!! The reality was slowly sinking in! she made it! 'I wonder what is in store for me now!' she thought with a grin.  
  
A.N. so what do you think? Do you like it? Is it boring? The newsies come in next chappie. I just want to know what YOU (yes, YOU) think about it! So please! R&R! 


	3. The Encounter

A.N. Third chapter in two days. Wow I'm proud of myself! Oh-KAY! Well I hope you enjoy this one as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  
  
Disclaimer: same as previous chapters. (  
  
A Whole New World  
  
Chapter Two  
  
at the wagon station in New York City  
  
Kid Blink paced nervously at the wagon stop. He had a letter that had to be delivered to the driver of the smallest wagon. He did not know who it was from, who the person was he had to deliver it to, or what the importance of the letter was, but he did know one thing...It must be important, or the short fat man who gave him the letter would not have looked so nervous and scared and eager to be rid of the letter. All he wanted to do was go back to his home at the Lodging House for Newsboys (fondly called Newsies) and play cards with all his pals, but a promise is a promise. Besides, he had been paid five dollars to play mail boy, but he did not really know if it was worth it. 'Man oh man! I'se been waitin heah for ovah an hour! When is dis ting supposed ta get heah?' he thought to himself as he ran his fingers through his wind-tossed hair. He was almost ready to give up and pass the letter on to someone else to fulfill the errand when he heard horses and wagon wheels clattering on the road. He whirled around and was met by the sight of a three wagon party, making their way to the platform. One was massive and the other was decent size, but the third one was the one that stood out to him. 'dat's the one,' blink thought to himself. After waiting for the majority of the bigger wagons' populations disembark, he stole over to the smaller wagon. There, he was met with silence, except for the sound of gentle, even breathing. Overcome with curiosity, he could not help but to steal a peek. What he saw was a young girl, maybe eighteen, sleeping peacefully. In the corner lay a fat burly man, apparently passed out. A liquor bottle was clutched in his grasp. The girl began to stir. He did not stick around to see if she woke up, but before he decided to depart, he noticed what the main difference was about her . 'She's so dark,' he mused. A noise behind him caused him to turn around. In front of him stood a tall, gangly man, whose physical appearance gave no impression of violence, until he looked at his face. Hard lines of hatred and hardships were etched into this mans face, giving him the appearance of a criminal. Blink swallowed loudly to try to get the sudden lump of fear back down his throat. "What do ya want, boy?" the tall man asked. "Uh, may I please ask if you are de drivuh to dis heah wagon sir?" Blink said, mustering up every ounce of courage he had left. "Who's askin'?" the man demanded. "A man named Smithson. If you really are de drivuh, he asked me ta give you dis letter. But you can't take it until I find out if you are de one I am supposed ta give this to," Blink replied, sounding more calm than he felt. "Smithson, huh? Well, alrighty. I know 'em. And yes, I am the driver of this here wagon. Can I ask you your name boy?" The tall man's mood went from irritated to interested. "Uh, dey call me Blink. Kid Blink cuz of de patch on my eye," he replied cautiously. "Well, den thank you Blink. You've fulfilled your duty," the tall man said. Then he turned and yelled, "Now git!" as he turned and walked away. Blink was ready to leave and go back to Manhattan when he remembered the girl in the back of the wagon. Up until the encounter with the driver he had just assumed that she was a slave of some sort. Maybe from Africa. Yet he realized that it couldn't be the case since the driver did not look as if he let anything that he could do get passed down to another. All he wanted was just one more peek. Besides, what did the inside of a covered wagon actually look like? He had never actually looked at the inside of one before. Sure, they came through here all the time but he had never tried to enter one. 'Well, first time for everyt'ing!' he thought as he climbed into the wagon. The girl was now sleeping soundly again. The old fat man was still passed out, so he took the liberty of walking around the small wagon. There was about six feet between the two sleepers so that gave him a bit of room to move about. He had satisfied his curiosity when he was drawn back to the girl. She was so peaceful, yet he could sense that deep down something was troubling her. It was etched into her face. That face...so dark and smooth, her features perfectly etched into her beautiful face. He crouched down in front of her face for a better look. As he stared into her face, her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes, the closed them again. He smiled, thinking she still must be dreaming. His smile disappeared however when the girl's eyelids flew open as she took in this figure looming over her and screamed a surprised scream. This took him totally by surprise as he hollered and fell over backwards, landing just in front of the drunken man. The girl started jabbering in a language that was unintelligible to him. It sounded like Chinese mixed with Hawaiian. He stared wide eyed at her as she tried to hide behind the small blanket that had been covering her as she lay sleeping. He rose slowly, keeping his hands in front of him as he started cooing, "Calm down, I won't hoit you. It's okay. You'se okay. I didn't mean ta scare ya." The girl started calming down and eventually she ended up cross legged in the corner of the wagon. Her eyes wide with fright, she asked, "Who are you?" Blink gawked as he asked, "You speak English?" "Yes," she replied, "but please answer my question." "Well, my name is Kid Blink. My chums call me Blink. I live heah in Manhattan." "Chums? Excuse me, but what is chums?" she asked with a confused look on her face. "Chums is pals, friends, whatevah," he replied. "Do you understan?" "Oh! Friends! Friends! Yes! Well, Blink it is nice to meet you. I'm Vecienna Primo," she said shyly. "Ah...Vecienna. Dat's a nice name. Can I help you wit anyting Miss Vecienna?" Blink asked. "Um, Maybe you can help me. I need a place ta stay, but I don't have a lot of money. Maybe you know of a place, yes?" she said hopefully. "Well, I tink I might know somewheah. You could stay in Brooklyn wit the goil newsies. I'm shoah Spot wouldn't mind. We can go ask him though. Whadda ya say?" Blink proposed, an eager look on his face. "Oh, that would be wonderful! Just let me freshen up a bit!" She eagerly replied. "Okay, I'll meetcha outside den." Once outside, Blink waited with his back to the wagon. Maybe it was because he was hidden from the others' view that he was able to witness what happened but all of a sudden he saw the tall thin driver of the small wagon take out the letter that Blink had given him and read it. As he tried to put it back in his leather satchel, two men came up apparently to start trouble. The letter fell to the ground, forgotten, as the two men came and started beating up the tall thin man. The thin man put up a good fight, but the other two came out as victorious. The thin man lay crumpled on the floor, barely breathing. About 25 feet away lay the letter. He ran and gathered it and brought it to the thin man. "Is you okay? I saw what happened! What do I do? Is you gonna be all right?" Blink asked, as the man struggled to survive. Then the last two words the tall man said were, "The letter..." as he breathed his final breath. Blink stood up and looked down at the man, lying in a pool of his own blood. He held the letter clenched in his fist. He looked back at the wagon. Vecienna had not yet emerged, so he took the chance he had and took out the letter. As he read, he began to grow uneasy. He paled as he read the last line of the letter. "I know where you are. I have spies everywhere. I will be watching."  
  
A.N. this is not supposed to be a mystery one just so you know. I'm just setting the stage. ( Tell me what you think. ( 


	4. Getting Situated

A.N. Hey! I'm on a roll! This is the fourth time in two days in which I have sat down at my laptop and started typing letting my creative juices flow...if they really are that creative. Yay! Well, this is where I think it starts getting interesting enough. ( enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: same 'ol same 'ol!  
  
A Whole New World  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"I am ready!" an excited Vecienna stood outside the covered wagon waiting for Blink to return. He had disappeared from sight. Two minutes passed. He did not come. She waited.  
  
Blink heard Vecienna's cry. She was ready to go. With a sigh he looked one last time at the mysterious tall man. His eyes were closed and he looked like he had died in pain. 'I tip my cap to ya, sir,' blink thought as he made true his word. He walked around the corner back to the wagon, but not before he put the letter into his inside vest pocket. When he reached the wagon, Vecienna was nowhere in sight. "Vecienna! Are you there?" he called. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight of what was about to come out of that covered wagon. A fresh, cleaned up Vecienna stepped across the threshold. Her long, freshly combed hair blew softly in the city breeze. There was a flower in her hair on the right side. Her attire was different, yet exotically beautiful. But what stood out to him the most was her dazzling white smile. Perfect white teeth lined her pretty pink gums. It all contrasted so much with her dark skin and dark eyes that Blink had to work on keeping his mouth closed. "May I escort ya to da Lodgin' House?" Blink asked, all gentleman like. "Yes, thank you," she replied quietly. It was a question and answer time for both of them as they made the half a mile walk to the Brooklyn Lodging House where Blink hoped to find Spot Conlon, the leader of the Brooklyn newsies. Blink fired the first question: "So where are ya from?" Vecienna had to work hard to keep in control. Walking so close to a man was not something that they did in Pohnpei. The closest that males and females walked was about ten feet. She struggled to even find an answer to Blink's simple question. "I—I am from Pohnpei, Micronesia." "Pohnpei? Where is that?" he asked quizzically. "It is a group of islands that are located between Australia and China. It is the only home I have ever known. What about you? Are you from this New York?" she countered. "Guilty. Yeah, I'se lived heah ever since I was a tyke. I grew up bein' a newsie," he told her. "What's a newsie?" she asked. "Oh! A newsie is a person who sells da newspapers for Pulitzer and Hearst mainly. We get it all 'round da city for all da people. Does that make sense?" he asked her warmly. "Yes, yes. I understand. So do I get to meet your, uh...what do you call them?...chums?" she eagerly inquired. "Oh, of course! If ya want ta, dat is. They'd all be glad ta meetcha," he told her heartily. By this time, they had made it to the Brooklyn Lodging House. Blink didn't even knock as he entered. He just took Vecienna by the hand and led her through the threshold of the building. "Spot! Ya heah?" he hollered. Vecienna grabbed Blink's wrist with her free one and shrank behind him as she heard thunderous noises coming down the staircase...were there elephants in this land? she thought. Within a few seconds, three boys emerged. They were led by a tall, blondish colored boy with a beautiful face. Behind him were two boys dressed the same way but with a bit rougher appearance. "Hey, Blink! What brings you heah?" the tall blond one asked. He looked at Vecienna and saw how tight she was holding on to his friend and smiled. "Aah! I see! Well, Blinkie boy! How long has dis been goin on?" "Huh? What? Ah, no! Spot, I brought her heah to ask ya a favor. I had some stuff ta do by da wagon station today and I looked in one of the wagons and I saw dis goil sleepin den I kinda accidentally scared her, and she said dat she needed a place to stay, cuz she's not from around heah," Blink rattled off the information like he had just rehearsed it. "Well I can see dat. She don't look like us. But dat's okay, cuz I'm gonna tell ya what we'se'll do," Spot stepped forward as he talked. "What's you're name goily?" "Ve-Vecienna..." she stammered, sounding as scared as she felt. "Vecienna," Spot continued. "Nice name. Now Vecienna, I'll tell ya what. I'll letcha stay heah in dis heah lodgin' house for as long as ya need. How's dat sound?" Spot laughed as he saw the look on her face change from scared to horrified. Living in a house that she was totally unfamiliar with? And Live with MEN?? Oh my! It was petrifying. "Nah! Don't worry, Vece. Can I call ya Vece? My sistah Lindi will be heah and you'se will share da goil's bunk room with her and her friend Anne. They should be back heah anytime now. Dey are de only two goil newsies 'round heah. Does dat sound bettah?" he asked in a mock-concerned voice. Only then did Vecienna realize that she had a death grip on Blink's hand and wrist and that it was probably cutting off his circulation. She allowed herself to ease up her grasp, remove her hand from his wrist, and stand beside Blink instead of behind him. However, she kept her hand in his. It was somehow comforting to have his presence there. "I would be most thankful if I could stay here. I hope I would not be putting anyone out?" she left that last statement as somewhat of a question in order to see if there were any hidden costs or motives. She knew the way things in her village worked and hoped that it was not the same way here in America. In her village, if men invited women to stay anywhere, even at an inn, they wanted something other than the business or company. Spot responded, "No, my sistah can never have too many friends and neither can Anne. They'd be glad ta put ya up. But before you agree, I wants ta tell ya some of de rules. Most of dese are for the safety of da goils. Numbah one. If any of de boys, newsie or not, tries ta make ya do something you don't wanna do, or if dey hoit ya, you tell me or Jack, an' we'll take care of 'em. Oh, you'll meet Jack probably in de morning. Numbah two. If you are to live heah, ya gotta woik. My sistah and Anne are great newsies and dey can show ya how to be a great newsie too. Numbah Three. Me and Jack are da bosses. What we say goes, unless it has ta do with you goils. We won't use our power to get someting dat goils don't wanna give. Is dat all clear?" Vecienna nodded a relieved nod. "Den do you agree?" Vecienna's nod was again very relieved...relieved that she had a place to stay, a place to come to, and a place that in time she would be able to call home. "Well den, dat's great. Oh I am so sorry! I forgot to innerduce myself. I'm Spot Conlon, leader of de Brooklyn Newsies. Dese heah thugs behind me are actually from Manhattan, where Blink is from. Bumletts! Jake! Say hello!" the two boys nodded and murmured faint hello's. Vecienna's eyes grew huge. She turned to Blink and said, "What? You're not staying here?" Blinks heart melted at the fear and vulnerability he saw in her eyes. "Ah, Vecienna," he said softly, "I would take ya in a heartbeat to Manhattan if dere was a goil's room dere, but the only goil newsie has a family and doesn't live in a lodgin' house. Besides, Spot will take good care of ya. I will see ya in the morning though. Will you be okay?" There were tears standing in Vecienna's eyes as she nodded her consent. "Whatsa mattah?" There was a real concern in Blink's voice that made the tears spill over. "Thank you. Just thank you very much. I don't know what I would have done without you," she said quietly, forgetting that Spot, Bumletts and Jake were even there. Blink squeezed her hand as he whispered to her, "Any time." At that moment Lindi and Anne burst into the room, laughing like a couple of little schoolgirls. "Oh, Anne! Didja see da look on Soccah's face when you told him to go eat a lollipop?" the light brown-haired girl exclaimed. The other one replied with, "Yeah, but dat was nothin compared to the look on Mush's face when you told him to go munch an eggshell!" Both girls dissolved into infectious giggles that quickly died when they saw the solemn Blink and tear-streaked dark skinned girl with the three other boys in the background. The light haired girl cleared her throat and caused all five pairs of eyes to look at her and Anne. "Hi," she said. "I'm Lindi and dis heah is Anne. What might your name be?" Lindi directed the question towards Vecienna but Spot was the one who answered. "Hey, Lind, Anne, dis is Vecienna. She'll be stayin' wit you two for a while an' you hafta teach her ta sell da papes, all right?" The two girls looked at each other and then at the girl whose gaze had turned to the floor. They observed the clasped hands of Blink and Vecienna. They looked at each other again. They were thinking the same thing...MATCHMAKER! Anne spoke first. "Hey Vecienna! We are gonna get along so good! Me an' Lindi know all da best spots to sell da papes. We'll show ya Manhattan! Brooklyn! The Queens! Harlem! Bronx! Everyting!" The reply was a quiet, "Thank you. I would appreciate that very much." Lindi and Anne were both awed and amazed at the girl's accent. She spoke English well, but with a distinct accent. Lindi spoke next. "Well, let's get you all settled in. Say good night! Blink will be heah in da mornin', wontcha Blink?" Blink replied with "Of course..." then lindi took off again. "Good night everyone! C'mon Vecienna! C'mon Anne! Let's get her settled in our room!"  
  
One hour later  
  
Blink was glad to know that Vecienna was safe. He had never known such great strength as having her use him for shelter and comfort. And they had only met hours earlier! However, this peaceful feeling faded as he remembered the letter, close to his heart in his vest pocket. He took it out and read it again slowly.  
  
Matheson,  
How you got this letter, I do not know but I trust you received it  
well. Just watch your back. Matheson, we are in the middle of another  
war. Our archrival gang has made their residency somewhere in  
Brooklyn. They have located our new area, yet have not located our  
hideout. They are out to destroy everything we have worked for. They  
will be out to get us all. Do everyone else in the gang a favor and do  
not say anything. Destroy this letter. There will be a meeting on  
Friday at midnight in the alley by the Pulitzer circulation office  
next to the post office. Be there. We are all in danger. One more  
thing...I have heard talk of a traitor in our midst. If it is you, I  
know who you are. I have spies everywhere. I am watching you.  
  
Blink knew what he had to do. The man, Matheson, had been brutally killed and Blink was the only witness. He had to go to that meeting and explain what had transpired. He hoped for his sake and for Vecienna's that there was no danger in that meeting. He didn't know, so all he could do was hold his breath. 


End file.
